Upon her Return
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Haru has never been able to re-adapt to the real world after everything that happened a year ago. How far will she go to rejoin the world of the cats?
1. Introduction

**Hello there! Haru is currently human... Um, I don't own the Cat Returns. In fact, I worship everything Haiyo Miazaki does, so.. We're going to leave it at that. Cool? **

**Oh! And if something has this note "[#]" then it has a translation at the bottom. Nice and convient.  
><strong>

Introduction

_Dear Diary_,

It's been a year since the strangest of things happened to me, I fell in love. I had once liked an senpai[1] of mine, but last year, I saved a cat's life, causing a whole series of events to happen. I fell in love with the Baron, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. I had not realized this when I was faced with the decision of staying a cat or returning as a human. I think I made the wrong choice, I wish I stayed a cat. It seems like it would be easier at times.

-Haru

_Dear Diary_,

It's been three days since I last wrote in you. I saw Muta, but he ignored me. I wonder sometimes if everything that happened was just an elaborate dream. I know it wasn't, you don't fall in love in dreams. Human minds aren't that cruel, right? Is it possible that they've all forgotten me?

-Haru

_Dear Diary_,

My life is extremely boring now. Every day is the same, each day running into the same blur of normality. I want to see Yuki. I seek guidance, and the only one I can talk to is her. How can I though, if she's in the cat kingdom and I am here?

-Haru

* * *

><p>[1] senpai - upperclassmen<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Cat Returns. Please enjoy the first chapter. I know my readers are happy that I finally got the dang thing typed up. **

****EDIT**  
><strong>

**Thank you for the review: **

**SleepyFairy9  
><strong>

**and  
><strong>

**Hollow'sXmas  
><strong>

Chapter 1

Haru sat in her desk at school, listening to the boring drone of the teacher to her last period. Her eyes started to slip closed, and the teacher's words slowly faded into the distance. She fell asleep until the harsh words of her best friend brought her back into reality.

"Get up! It's time to go!" Naoko poked her softly. She looked up at her friend with tired eyes.

"Mmm... Okay," Haru said and slid out of the chair, and followed her friend out of the room. They quickly left the school building, and soon enough the two went their separate ways. Haru went along the way to the Cat Bureau.

She once again found the same turn out as usual, one of the passage ways was no longer there, making it impossible for her to get to it. She came to the end of an alley, and stared at the black bricks. She couldn't believe that she'd probably never go there again. Her heart begged her to return every single day, but what could she do?

"Why, Yuki... Why can't I go there? I want so badly to see someone from my past..." Haru whispered touching her forehead to the cool brick. There were crystal tears in her eyes, and her eyelashes grew sticky from those very tears. A small cat with flopped down ears and often closed eyes appeared behind her. There was a pleasant smile on his round face, his cheeks rosy as usual.

"Natoru!" Haru cried, more tears spilling down her face. She couldn't stop smiling with joy now that she was seeing a familiar face.

"Hello Haru. You want to go see Yuki?" he asked her.

"Really!? Yes, please! Thank you so much!" Haru cried grasping the cat's paws. Natoru nodded, his eyes squinting happily. Haru's was becoming a bit contagious.

"That's great!" he said, nodding, "Yuki will be excited." Haru giggled in sheer happiness as a multitude of cats lifted her up, flying her away to the world of the cats.

*O*

"Yuki!" Haru cried, hugging the beautiful snow white cat. Yuki smiled at her.

"Hello, Haru. It's nice to see you again," Yuki said softly. Haru nodded, seeming to be all smiles since she was back at the Cat Kingdom.

"Oh, you don't even know," Haru sighed. Yuki looked at her questioningly.

"Please, explain," Yuki said, folding her white paws in her lap. Haru slowly sat down across from her in the little office-like room.

"Well…" Haru explained most of the things she had written in her diary to Yuki. Yuki listened kindly without a word, "and I want to become a cat again." The end part of her entire explanation caught Yuki by surprise.

"Haru!" she gasped, "Surely you don't mean that! You're meant to be human."

"But what if I'm not? Didn't you listen at all?" Haru asked, hurt was shown clearly in her eyes.

"Oh, Haru… I don't know," Yuki replied. She looked like she was torn between the two possibilities.

"_Please,_ Yuki!" Haru begged. Yuki looked at Haru, her kind gaze unsure.

"Oh, alright. But, you mustn't leave the cat world unless with someone from the Cat Bureau," Yuki told her. Haru nodded.

"Thank you so much, Yuki!" she cried hugging the white cat once again. She hugged back slowly.

"Your welcome Haru," she whispered. Haru was so happy. She danced about in the dress Yuki had given her. It was a light blue, and it floated and shimmered beautifully when Haru spun around. Haru already had cat ears and a tail. Excitement was pouring off of her. Yuki watched her worriedly. She knew something key had been left out of her little story that she had told her. Why had she really wanted to become a cat? It was odd for her to want to be a cat just because she felt awkward as a human. There was a feeling in her heart driving her to do this, but Yuki feared that she'd only be hurt.

"Oh, Haru…" Yuki whispered. Haru spun around once again, finally becoming a full cat. Now she just couldn't leave the Cat World for the rest of the day. Yuki had fun the rest of that fateful day with her dear friend. They decided to end the day with a large feast. Yuki and Prince Lune invited many guests to enjoy the celebration of Haru's becoming a cat. They at least had to enjoy it with the girl.

People flooded into the ballroom. Haru sat next to Yuki. Yuki noticed a figure enter the ballroom, it was the Baron. She covered her lips in order to keep herself from gasping. Haru looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Haru meowed. Yuki waved her off.

"Oh, nothing…" she replied. She watched the Baron walk up them.

"Haru? What are you doing here? And you're a cat," he said. Haru looked up at him in surprise, her mouth open slightly.

"She wanted to become a cat again," Yuki told the Baron. His nose twitched slightly.

"Haru, come with me," the Baron said, holding his hand out to her. She slowly stood, taking his hand. Yuki saw the almost invisible blush on Haru's cheeks and gasped. Yuki turned to her husband, Prince Lune.

"Lune, she likes the Baron!" Yuki whispered in his ear. The black cat looked at his wife in surprise.

"The poor thing..." he replied. Yuki nodded slowly. Prince Lune placed his paw on Yuki's.

"It'll be alright," he added. She couldn't shake the worry she felt though. Haru might get her heart broken. The Baron wasn't the kind to allow himself to fall in love. _Poor, poor Haru…_

**Haru is human at the beginning, then turns into a cat. I'm sorry if that sequence was a bit hard to follow due to the introduction. I tried to make things rather clear... =.="**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I have been all over the place, but I'm hoping to finish what I've already started before publishing anymore.. but sometimes, that doesn't always happen... I get inspiration, which hasn't really been with this story. No worries, it's time will come!**

**_Disclaimer_****- I do not own The Cat Returns!**

Chapter 2

Haru followed the Baron out onto the dance floor, where many other cats were dancing around with their prettily dressed partners.

"Why are you a cat?" he asked, his green eyes showed his vague worry for her. He had gone through all the trouble to help her escape that fate not too long ago. Maybe she needed rescuing again.

"I want to be. I feel much more at home like this," Haru replied, smiling. She twirled easily, keeping in pace with the Baron, who was doing the majority of the work.

"What? Why...?" he asked, staring down at her in complete disbelief. Haru blushed, staring down at the ground. She couldn't tell him the _whole truth_. Not yet, at least.

"I've always loved cats. I can't help but want to be one. It seems much _easier_, and I feel so at home," Haru answered slowly, picking her words carefully. She almost felt like she was on pins and needles with him, all because of her little secret. The Baron's eyes narrowed slightly as he pondered her simple answer.

"I don't believe it will be at all easier, but if that is what you truly wish... I can't stop you, can I?" he replied sullenly. Haru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, you could... but I would put up a fight in attempt to resist you," Haru sighed, feeling disheartened about her decision. She thought that the Baron would be happy with her, but that seemed to not be the case at all.

"Hmm... Well, since everything is in order, I think I'll leave now," he said, bringing Haru back toward Prince Lune and Yuki. Haru's eyes widened.

"You don't have to leave so soon!" she cried, not wanting him to leave with all her heart. This was the first time she'd seen him in a long time. Haru bit her lip lightly, but drew blood thanks to her new fangs. This surprised her when she tasted the horrible metal.

"Oh, you seem to have hurt yourself," the Baron notified her and pulled out a napkin to dab to blood off of her lower lip. Haru stared up at him, shock written across her face. She could feel her heart beginning to race and butterflies forming in her stomach.

"Th-Thank you..." she whispered in a soft, shaking voice. The Baron hid the white piece of cloth within his coat pocket and decided to stay only a while longer... for Haru.

Prince Lune and Yuki watched the two as they moved across the ballroom. Yuki sighed as she watched Haru, her dear friend.

"It's so obvious she likes him... I'm sure the Baron has realized it by now," Yuki whispered, obviously worried. Prince Lune placed his paw on Yuki's once more.

"I'm sure he hasn't... I can _barely_ tell," he attempted to comfort his wife, but sadly, he was a terrible liar. Yuki stared up at him with worried blue eyes.

"Oh, Lune... I'm so worried about her," Yuki confessed, and it wasn't like Prince Lune couldn't tell though. He gave his wife a sympathetic look.

"I am too. It would be bad if she became depressed on us," he sighed, patting his wife's hand before standing, "Why don't we dance as well? It's better than pining away!" Yuki smiled and nodded, rising to her feet to follow the prince onto the dance floor. The music to the dance that the Baron and Haru had danced to when she first came to the Cat Kingdom began to play, surprising all of the dancers. It also caused Haru to smile in remembrance. That memory was very dear to her.

"Are you tired?" the Baron asked her suddenly, when her step faltered once. Haru looked up at him in surprise.

"No, not at all," she breathed and continued to follow his steps to the best of her ability. She had been almost in sync to his movements before. Yuki's eyes wandered away from Prince Lune and she began to watch Haru and the Baron. Prince Lune chuckled.

"You'll always worry about her... huh?"

**Please Review~ And maybe send me some ideas too... I could kind of use them at the moment.**

****Edit****

**Thank you ever so much for the reviews:**

**Eye of Saturn**

**and**

**(random guest) James Birdsong**


End file.
